


Seasons

by fass



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fass/pseuds/fass
Summary: Lord Mortjoric and Dahlia,sat, at their home table, eating porridge and pears, the nicker of a great white horse with wings, was prancing around. The children, got up, followed Lord Mortjoric, and Dahli sat down and began writing Seasons, she hears her son requesting ,a great fire dog, and Mortjoric says, A dragon is dangerous, beautiful, stay away from them, they are lethal, breath of fire. Dahli jumped up and danced around the center of the room.





	1. Seasons

( chapter one )  
The showdown hit the streets of Monte De Blaire. Frogs were chirping, boots crossing the street, sun going down. The blood on the hands of Lord Majortic Adams dripped on the ground. He did not feel like the son of fate. He had annihilated one of his oldest enemies, Sir Urian Pozache, who was slaughtering headhunters, to obtain leadership of the Daemons Tribe, and cutting the mark of Urian in their hands. He'd heard screams echoing down from the woods, actually spirit souls bellowing in the winds. A spawn of light drew around the Elders tree, howling from a distance. The smell of blood raced through his nostrils, pulsating in his chest. The head master lay dead at his feet. It had pointed ears, claws of talons, and bare legs.  
Majoric said, ''Still one chain bastard, grieved my mother to death; rest her soul, chiseled my brother in chains, and used charms to enlighten my sister. Your lips deceived my own ears. Now I free you. No more of conjuring the unholy spirits to access my freedom. Bravery on the heroes , who tried to protect the innocent lives of my hunters. Your own mother was not in her right mind, as she listened to you skirmishing the tales of your looped ears, she tried to keep peace.''  
Lord Majortic placed his sword back into his belt bag. In less than five minutes, he turned around, striking a bee hive, gathering rich honey. He was not born to fight, forced into skills, struggling to live. He wanted to run over the hills and enter the dark caves, picking cherries along the way, letting water dance between his toes, and getting blood off his hands, the eagles flying high above his head. He ground his teeth, chewing more honey. Huge white spider webs hung in the willows. All he could think of was the young maiden, Dahli, in his charged love thoughts. Beautiful she-creature, who played in the middle of darkness, long bouncing curls danced on her budding rounded hips, soft pouty lips that shimmered from oils of his significant manhood. He had laid with her once, and her black eyes could dazzle his soul, and oooh she was ever so good. The walls would crackle, the corner brooms sweep the floor, with an enchanted electricity. Chains on the walls would raise slowly up and down, holding it's goddess. It didn't matter any more. She seemed so beautiful in the deep cave, where many cisterns existed, hidden down deep. She was strong, able to rip a warrior's throat apart with less than a minute passing, straddle in a clockwise-fashion, tearing his eyes out of their sockets. At one time, he prepared to die, excepted her terms, to bring her the secrets of the master headhunter. He gathered red apples, her favorite, symbol of his love for her. An outstanding cry, 'NO', as he could see arms reaching up towards the round moon, He felt a halo circling his body, making him safe. Her love embraced him, letting him know that she was out and about, hunting through the dark trails. He could smell her, like the essence of wild honeysuckle and sprigs of jasmine.  
''Dahli, come to me, I can feel your closeness'', he whispered to her through the winds, manifesting a huge light around a close tree, so she could see, and waited in silence for her breath to touch his ears.  
''Lord, Morjortic, I was out hunting a show down, and smelled red apples, and I knew it was you .'' She walked with her great Eagle, Shelor, on her arm.'' For centuries, I have watched through my time ball''.  
He refrained himself, even though he wanted her. He went back, as she pushed his sculpted body up against the hard tree.  
A cold chill went up Dahli' spine. She was a bit nervous, though her need was building up.  
His voice was loud and clear, ''Stay out of my head, or you will be trembling, for I will use my thousand-tailed whip on you, my Dahli.''  
" Wishes'', she said, and she held her arms up in surrender. She gashed her teeth on his red earlobe, tasting some red warm blood as it trickled down his neckline.  
''Stop, teasing me. I might take you right here''.  
Dahli placed her head in his chest , ''Do me. Place me in your orb, honor me with a child tonight, let your spirit produce an angry one.''  
''You think that I am blind. You never know about who is watching us. And, I want the sacred love of yours, not lust in the dust. And, I want a day child, to reign on my throne. See you in your cave and we will be safe. Then I will be heaving your hips, and if you choose, you can mother me with a gender chosen lad''.  
In the darkness, there were growls,  
''Focus,'' he yelled, shocked as something snarled. He staggered backward, and flared in the sky, as her legs moved with him , her loose dress caught on the tree limb. Her footing landed her in a groove and she hunched over summoning the two great black panthers , Zeph and Leo. ''Pain in my head, boys. Sounds like trouble. Hurry. Shelor is flying. Follow her.''  
A dark cloud covered the moonscapes and she felt a blow that struck her shoulders, as she was carried around tree limbs. Then, she heard a soul cry, ''Kill the bitch, I could care less if she dies!''  
Morjortic was under a beam, couldn't tell the direction, stunned, as he heard sounds clash. He could smell the honey suckle, and Jasmine essences, and heard the words, '' I will bleed her out.  
"Lord Morjortic,'' the demons red eyes glared at him.  
''Why did you hide in the bushes?'' Majoric said.  
A buzzer sounded. "I am Tacter, with a great stinger, and Shelaid is close by''.


	2. Chapter 2

''We are the old souls. My name is Tacter and my running mate, Shelaid. We have been watching your movement.'' Tacter said.  
Shelaid spoke up,'' yea , we have. We too were in some dangerous situations, but managed to fight off the beasts ''.  
'' What, the harvest beast? It is the full moon and I have only seen The Sun De Luce gathering herbs and chanting her rituals. She looked my way once when I sent a beam around that mass tree, giving me red apples''.  
''I am only trying to get a truce set up."Tacter answered.  
"We need to talk. No need to stir up the black kettle pot." Lord Mortjoric sighed, '' Don't lie to me. Your smell tells me the minute you step into more than an acreage of fields."  
'' I was unaware, that you had that advantage. We planted skunk oil in our tails, to ward off our scents. We got information from the wind servant, when to slip through the tall blades of grass, and we met two Turkey tour guides, and had lunch.'' Tacter growled loudly.  
"How, did you plan such a feather feast, old Tom, and Jen Lyn, were two great birds of feathers", said Mortjoric.  
Shelaid said, ''I gave a head job and Tom laid dead , had a heart attack when her feet would not carry her after Tacter pulled her legs off, and two great gobblers were gone''. Mortjoric pulled his sharp blade out, saying, "There are plenty of choke berries, cherries, apple, mustard weed, milk thistle, deer tongue, sweet pea roots, ginger do little and under- ground roons; my favorite''.  
'' Shelaid was very hungry, she is expecting six howlers and she don't like snake grass. She did acquire some peppermint leaves to help with nausea, and some milk thistle, and I added Mayberry root and hanging papas.''  
'' Why did you not fight for food. I smell wild boar, also."  
"The vibration can be hear as they snort out bugs, ants and larvaes?'' Tacter answered. '' We needed strength to carry our weak legs''.  
'' Rotten shame, you feeble minded duds lie, cheat, and steal. Go on, my custom is to kill the likes of you, but I will pretend not to have had this conversation with you. I feel you are cowards, not fit to rest in peaceful fields where their bodies lay. Leave my sacred land. I have slew Urain, the headhunter leader.''  
The slobbery mantooth beasts tucked their split tails, their heads down, and walked away.  



	3. Seasons

Dahli reached her abalone shell half cup, saying the same words that she chanted over sleeping chamber, placing a rose quartz in the middle, and then she lite a white candle, chanting the same words, letting the candle burn slowly. Ever so gently she balanced one red apple on her head, that Mortjoric had given her, then she added honey to the spring water , drank one hundred percent of the water mixture laid her head down and vision their love making giving rainbow colors to the wind , air , water and mother earth. Opening her eyes, she got up throwing pink rose petals around the room clock wise, a hand me down salt bowl she took a pinch rubbed it on her shoulder blades. She waded in water, letting the water cover her body completely. Raised out of the water, the water dried off, she blew the candle out , and slept like a baby. Mortjoric reached the cave entrance, looked around, seen the scattered pink blossoms, pulled Dahli closer to his bare skin, her lips parted, he knew she had to be fully asleep while he made passionate love to her, if he wanted a dream child. A hour had passed, holding her body gently he fitted himself into her, caressing her easily, and he slowly erected inside her. Sealed tightly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rhythmns up and down came in swaying magnitudes, her warm liquid oozed around his seeds when he felt his manhood go down. She cried out his name, shattering his ears and echoes of deafing his eardrums, that meant she had sleep while fully exploded promoting a stress free eggs. Her pointed nipples were swollen , pink strad marks around them her tummy heaved up and down, arching east, west, north, south, and then she shook . A power of light emitted out of her mouth, and the room glowed in the most amazing colors. It was a success, and now he knew the spirits blessed the conceived child breathed purity. He silently bowed his head down and said, ''Thank you '', and their child would be perfectly safe for its entire life. The morning came , Dahli touched her tummy lightly, she ask '' did it happen? I sleep all night, are we ?'' He placed his hands on her tummy, said the magic words, '' I love you one hundred percent, moon and back, I hear names Julia , and Daniel, echoed in my ears, no meat to be eaten by you, nor blood dranked, til the navel cord is cut.'' Dahli turned around, saying , ''Today you cook for yourself, and you accompany me while I gather my self plenty figs, berries, fruits, and my favorite spices and she prepared cleaned sacks, for mints, nuts berries, tasty roots, breakfast casted of raw potatoes, strawberries, dripping honey, wild lettuce dipped in almond water. Lord Mortjoric, says, '' my love I have found a sweet Maple tree, we will gather syrup, sassafras roots to ,wild rhubarb.'' Dahli says happily, ''I will not shower the pig, milk the goat, nor will I fish. I will sing to the birds, fix your supper of sweet pea soup, if you like and sleep.'' Mortjoric arrogance shined , saying,'' dust you mights, clean the ants, feed your nine lives, and there had better be salt taffy made.'' Dahli said, '' I don't like making butter nut taffy, coco nut taffy, any kind of nut taffy, usually it turns out brittle.'' Mort patted her back side, saying '' I plan on carving you a wooden cross.'' Dahli says'', my gazing ball shows you, hunting white rabbits, and visiting Misty the white Tiger lady , pleasuring her too. sounds like you are going to have to have fun''. Mort says, ''I have nothing to hide from you, yes, yes, she awaits to be given kisses, my love, by the way she wants four days of my pleasure.'' Dahli replied, '' make it a week and no longer, or we will discuss this in a harsh manner.'' Dahli always approves of supporting Morts pleasures, and that give her less stress. Two days later, Mort left, handing the wooden cross to Dahli, ad justing his package, she kissed his chin, saying, ''early to bed, always gets the early worm,'' Three days had passed, Misty was glad to see Mort, she held him tight and each morning he kissed her , she throbbed through the days with passion that rushed in her veins, Mort held her strong, caressing her body, it was like non stop, she guided him up and down, her favorite words; please and thank you and then her other sister arrived making it a three some. Blood was drank, and Mary opened her legs as Mort felt her tightness, she was young and he was easy with her adjusting himself inside her small hole, he glided inside and she was such a delight ,as she moaned his name, it hurt him to penetrate her. She swayed back and forth, as her hips bounced. The days and nights went along .


	4. Seasons

The battle begins, Megle flies up her wings spreads out, her eyes are red , steam rolling out of her ears, Mort rushes for her throat, he catches a wet scale , she shakes her head swiftly , her mouth opens up, as the blade cuts deep in her ear vein, shutting out sound, and blood pours out one eye, as steam rolls out the other ear, blood now is draining profusely , as he swings higher gush her other neck side, she bellows, her body rolls in the grass, and dirt, filling her lungs, blood now pours on the ground, as Mort slashes her head into she breathes her last air , he cuts her neck completely off ,turning his knife in her eyes pulling them out of their sockets, freezing her into a huge ice block. eating her frozen flesh.


	5. Chapter 5

Misty had given Mort some of her insight, when he was connected in their love making. His brother, Chopsme had been tortured and killed by Scarlet, her queen mother. She was cruel  
and loved to slaughter the under citizens, poor and meek, even handicapped. Her power was glorified , as her audience clapped their hands . ''Scarlet, De queen of Dead, Mistress of the bogy land, soul of heads roll. She ordered him to be hanged, and a sacrifice to the gater bin, that lay in the swamp gallows. The bogy people were ready and eager to enjoy another event before the third moon rising. The dark green moss covered a big portion of the wet swamp land. Flying gnats, moss skeeters and winged frogs on the banks enjoyed the sunbathing. The snake head serpent was ready to eat. If not fed, he would be prowling the ground to find food. Many would die, children, the elders, women, and she would also have to leave. This was her home, and she was it's Queen, and she had many powers. She had leadership, knowledge and, secrets and could destroy outsiders who ever she pleased. She had many red rubies that were gifts to her. Megle was the queens pet, and Scarlet fed her protector, now hers, in the distance she could hear the cawing of toucans, macaws, and rare birds. The ancient castle walls bore her mothers garments, jewels, written scrolls, documents over centuries. Even the marriage agreement between Scarlet and The Star King, the enchanted lover, a peguise centurion. Who gave her the baby dragon, she played tricks with Megle . Megle grew up fast , learned how to steam her ears, bellows, adventures through the bogy lands, and the more she practiced, the better she got. The higher she flew, the faster she go. Finally she could breath in deeper breaths , her lungs expanded  
and she able send rolling flames out . She would light up trees. Many trees burned up, leaving her black trails. She would come in the evening, listening to Mistys sweet voice, layiing her head on her shoulders, her best friend, only others made nervous, doing wicked things. She understand their words. Laying in trees, hiding in the bogs, sleeping in the hollow caves she felt safe, secure and happy. She was glad to belch up a red ruby from her amber heat, and she had many rubies. It had been years since, and no more did she hear the echoes of the drums, and hear Scarlets lullabys. She remembered the smell of bloody red roses, and the beautiful queen, who would dance, swaying around fire, eating figsand cheeses, drinking wine, laughing. A silver platter containing a head with a red apple placed in the mouth. Goat headed dancers, stumbling their feet around, shaking rattles, chanting, then the red headed queen would laugh, whipping the ground with her stinging whip. A corpse body laid on the ground, the goat people kissed her feet, then they would throw flames of fire, and roll in the dirt, slithering their body like a snake along the heated dirt, their tongues licking their lips. Yelping like wild Jackels , a sick cry, and they would get up and run, chanting bogy man. Then Scarlet would circle around, bowing down , kissing the Star King, as she climbed on his back, they flew around the castle walls, off into the purple and red hazed sunset. People fled away , looking for their goddess. The sins rolled away, Misty was lost for words, her mother never mentioned anything about leaving her. She left her moon stones, dancing tree chants, lacing poison apples, casting herb cures, love spells, petrified wood. Crows fortune bones, projecting magic ball, spell board. Misty was not happy she was missing Mort sticking her tongue out, making a clown face, laughing in the wind and breathing. Misty listening to the wings , as she could always hear Megle wing flapping, from miles away Instantly she knew Megle was dead. She sat down and stranded her golden pearls together . She could smell singed hair , burned flesh and blood, she knew one was gonna die . No other choice, Mort was human, and her dream come true, so a sacrifice had to be given. He had satisfied her body, mind, and soul. Mort was getting hungry , and exhausted from the dueling battle of fighting Megle. He steps on jagged rocks, sliding and cursing the loose soil. making it back to Dahli cave entrance, he heard the eglets chirping, Shelors' babies had hatched while he was gone. ''Can it be? Shelor, mother at last, I am so glad.'' Dahli placed a bowl of porriage in front of him, and some cold milk with cream on top, placing peaches, and pears along side the plate. Her cat , Skoodles, arched her back rubbing up against his legs, wanting some sweet cream. ''No you have salmon in your half dish, go eat.'' Dahli walks away, Lord Mortjoric grins from ear to ear, saying ''the food is great,, the back woods, was exciting , meeting a great dragon, killing her was hard. Her big gapping jowls, fire breathe, heavy legs , flapping wings. The fire she threw towards me was hot, I had to side step, use my beam shield, froze her then I killed her chopped head off, eating her frozen flesh. Dahli now my truth is here with you, making sure you are safe, and I have missed you, I love you.''


	6. Seasons

Love and beautifulness lay in the eagles eyes, little wing, spreading apart, halo glowed over them. She looks like she needed some sleep. The water seepage ran into the spring house, cleaning the main water system of troughs  
Little spiders crawled under the nest, looking for a dark place. Dahli tummy had expanded, rounded. The smell of clover, blood, and singed hair-- her nostrils flared. She wanted to lick the blood, to taste the strength, but Mortjoric escapes her looks.  
"Hi" he says, "diddle" she says back. She reached the water dipper in the water pouring a small amount back in the mirrored water . She said," nights have been eerhii, I have kept my club close by, pulled up my curtains in forum room in day hours. Thought I'd share my thoughts. Heaven images stirring my idols, I would worry of you." Morning glories hàve sprouted about daimed the door way. All liven pieces of me, young woman struggling in the middle of the troll tree.Megli, possessed power,a great game somehow I managed to get underway. I have shown no fear, and we strongly stuggled, till she drops on the floor ground, growling dirt in her nostrils. I get here and you are blood walking around. I will build you a heavy door, and get you a silver door nob,so the friendly neighborhood rats can stay out  
Besides your privacy matters, I can always leave you alone,if I am searching in gallows.Dahli, said, "Lord Mortjoric, you play mind games, yo-yo man , I think your tripping on your own free destiny. I am leaner than my skoodles she does like the sweet things in life." His stomach have a tight twisting knot. He threw up his head, " you make me feel like the bad man." Dahli says " my tummy is currently going through some changes. Second changes, from spring to autumn. Leaves mr. You spending your hours, shouting at me". Lord Mortjoric, says, I can't say a thousand words of unspoken please. Your unhappiness is a bucket of crap." Dahli whimpers on," I to have wants, living in this lonely insider wall, me in a dungeon world.' Lord Mortjoric says, "then marry me, soon." His warmth breath tingling her neck, " I am so sick of family's dowry right to the core". Mortjoric reached his fingers on her neck, pulled her closer, some of back he foundled with, creating her body to raise up . In moments she was panting , feeling like she making it to his sky. Her shoulders dangling, her lungs breathed heavier. Her body swayed in rhythms, and her momma moans poured into his ears. He filled her willingly, grinding up more time. Lord Mortjoric says, "I love you Dahli".


	7. Seasons

Love and beautifulness lay in the eagles eyes, little wing, spreading apart, halo glowed over them. She looks like she needed some sleep. The water seepage ran into the spring house, cleaning the main water system of troughs  
Little spiders crawled under the nest, looking for a dark place. Dahli tummy had expanded, rounded. The smell of clover, blood, and singed hair-- her nostrils flared. She wanted to lick the blood, to taste the strength, but Mortjoric escapes her looks.  
"Hi" he says, "diddle" she says back. She reached the water dipper in the water pouring a small amount back in the mirrored water . She said," nights have been eerhii, I have kept my club close by, pulled up my curtains in forum room in day hours. Thought I'd share my thoughts. Heaven images stirring my idols, I would worry of you." Morning glories hàve sprouted about daimed the door way. All liven pieces of me, young woman struggling in the middle of the troll tree.Megli, possessed power,a great game somehow I managed to get underway. I have shown no fear, and we strongly stuggled, till she drops on the floor ground, growling dirt in her nostrils. I get here and you are blood walking around. I will build you a heavy door, and get you a silver door nob,so the friendly neighborhood rats can stay out  
Besides your privacy matters, I can always leave you alone,if I am searching in gallows.Dahli, said, "Lord Mortjoric, you play mind games, yo-yo man , I think your tripping on your own free destiny. I am leaner than my skoodles she does like the sweet things in life." His stomach have a tight twisting knot. He threw up his head, " you make me feel like the bad man." Dahli says " my tummy is currently going through some changes. Second changes, from spring to autumn. Leaves mr. You spending your hours, shouting at me". Lord Mortjoric, says, I can't say a thousand words of unspoken please. Your unhappiness is a bucket of crap." Dahli whimpers on," I to have wants, living in this lonely insider wall, me in a dungeon world.' Lord Mortjoric says, "then marry me, soon." His warmth breath tingling her neck, " I am so sick of family's dowry right to the core". Mortjoric reached his fingers on her neck, pulled her closer, some of back he foundled with, creating her body to raise up . In moments she was panting , feeling like she making it to his sky. Her shoulders dangling, her lungs breathed heavier. Her body swayed in rhythms, and her momma moans poured into his ears. He filled her willingly, grinding up more time. Lord Mortjoric says, "I love you Dahli".


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn had arrived. Pory, Dahli 's cousin, stood next to her bed, having slipped clean linens onto the bedside table. Dahli started to climb out of the bed.  
Pory said, ''Stay in that bed, while I light a fire, for water to boil." Pory started telling a story, 'There was a woman by the name of Anna, a wife of a headhunter, who ruled a few workers on the plantation. The expecting mother, Anna, dropped her arms, full of wool on the ground. Well she was not due for another month, she said,'' Drink one for me , before the madman is here.''  
Dahli raises her voice, ''Keep talking''.  
Pory walks over and kisses Dahli's forehead, and reached in to check her dilation, progress was slow, two fingers, 'The Door River, reaching the barrier, blocking any further crossing. Eugene and William, brothers, the headhunters, huddled together trying to stay warm, as the rain was getting heavier, the water caved around Eugene's feet. Pulling him over, dragging him crossways through the mud gaps. Will gasps as the water raced around his body, he also topple down, mud crept in his nostrils, mouth, and ears. it happened quickly. Both men were never seen alive again. Later, somebody found Will's body crushed up, dangling around a tree trunk.''  
Sounds of a howling Gosling. Dahli gritted her teeth, as tears inked in the corner of each of her eyes. Thinking of the nine months that she carried her baby, in her full rounded belly. She caught a dense shadow, then she saw it, a Gosling; webbed feet, hairless legs, then a curdling howl embarked her ears, peeping through the doorway. She trembled, and the pain was tearing her back apart.  
Pory said, ''Go away, can't you see the lady Dahli is in her birthing hour.''  
The monster said, ''I want the child. He is a pure in the day as in the night. A sun child, I can raise him at The North Church Tower.  
Dahli says, ''Never, he is to be breast fed, my milk, I am his mother, to The Phoenix Bird. "You're a beautiful creature, singing , honor life but not in this dimension."  
Suddenly Lord Mortjoric appears and climbs down, reaching Dahlis side. saying, "You are in my Ladys bed chambers, move yourself, she is in a delicate time.  
Dahli lifts her spinning head. "Lord Gosling, I have a tree house, for the sport of climbing, sports for viewing, lookout point.''  
The water kettle is whistling, scalding steam reacing out its spout.  
Pory said ,''Move out of here fowl.  
Dahli gasped, and Pory saw that the baby's head was crowning, the black curls appearing. Dahli breathes fast and pushes.  
A wren calls, howls were heard.  
Lord Mortjoric swiftly pulls out his avenging sword, slicing white candles, as a childs voice screams, catching Dominic off guard. Feathers were flying, a great bird's head went sailing, in a pot of boiling water, bubbles splashing out, the scepter lights up.  
Then Dahli's voice, ''Selina... then, Daniel.''  
Lord Mortjoric bent down and picked up the swaddled infants.


	9. Chapter 9

Selina pointed her fingers at some portraits of her mother's drawings; red dragon, golden corn, pink cherry blossoms.Then Daniel inserted his finger in his mouth. Dahli replied, "cupid's got a tooth, he played locked jaw, I had to cry, so we are not playing that game to day are we mister?" Mortjoric bows his head, and Dahli grins. "Woman feed your child, we to are hungry, and needed." The opens, and closed, Dahli gone. The smell of sulfur salt burning Mortjoric nostrils, and clapping of hands. Awesome, a gray cloud appears, along with a skeleton face, "cheers" the cracked voice said. Mortjoric says" Count Raven and where can Ida-Rose be, the lovely wife of yours?" The Count said, "xxvating the fly's in the flower garden, she sent me to you, invitation for Selina, at our Lunar lunch. All Selina has to do is to kiss one of our egg. We would give her a flying horse, a rare gift." Mortjoric replies," I will discuss this with Dahli." Raven vanished. Mortjoric takes Daniel in for his feeding, and grabbed the eggplant bowl eating it, then dipping the warm apple bread in the honey jar. He let his clothes fall to the floor , slides under the bed sheets. Shortly after, Dahli awakens him, her hands slides down his face, stomach, reaching around his hardness, wrapping her lips over his erection, he swelled up bigger, as she glides her mouth down and up , making him wreck losing all control. He took her head down further, she gagged, and he shoved it to her, warm liquid spewed in her mouth, some flowed over chin dripping over her peek up blood red nipples. She noticed the birth mark, a blood red moon under his right nipple. The ectasy followed, she laid down as he kissed her, pinching her nipples, easily glides himself in her tight twisting hole. She arched her back swaying up and down , riding him harder,foraging his muscles in capsizing a over load, she released an explosions three times, nonstop, he rolls her back to him, and he sets her body into motion. She quivers, and she moans, as he hits he,r hot spot, bringing her body growing tight. She twisted the sheets, then raking her finger nails into his skin. The blood trickled down his back. He screamed and she cried, and moaned softly,"stop, please, I can not stop," she gasped. She laid still,as he kissed her neck. "You don't call me Lord Mortjoric, for nothing. I provide you well." She falls to sleep, as Mortjoric tells all about Ravens visit. And the gift to Selina , a white winged horse."You are her father and this will be your choice, my love, I will agree to your decisions."


	10. Seasons by fass

The party began, laughter through the night hours. Shape shifters, ground runners, interested night feeders and second mate killers. Dark cloaks , fangs, tails, red eyes  
The moon was shielded by incoming clouds. Large bells ringing, a pig roasting with apples in its mouth. Goats blaten. Small men, drinking cider wine. A barn-g ring toss.The bear claw bath . Clothes line curtains, whipped up and down. Mask men, harps were heard, old violins played continuous tunes. Intoxicated incense burned.Trolls rolled in fields of clover.A great voice was heard, "A great Belle is here." Chants were heard.Beavers, snails, long tails, fishes, dragon fly's, Lilly pads. Hands clapped, as drums were being tapped.Lord Mortjoric stopped, said,"My daughter, Selina, no one shall touch her, or you parish to night." Count Raven and Ida-Rose, stood to gether, Ida-Rose pulled out a skeleton key from apron, sliding it in the key hole.Opening the door way, climbing the stairs. Ida-Rose says," our child lays sleeping in this warm egg, a true princess must blow her warm breath over the egg, blow a single kiss over the egg. Lord Mortjoric said,"Selina do as we practiced, baby kiss the egg." Selina says," no, daddy, momma cracks the egg, cook the egg.We eat eggs." Mortjoric adds, "Baby pretend it's a flower, blow a kiss, and that's it."  
Selina asks " Will he walk?" Ida-Rose looks at Selina," In one hundred years, but I will be gone  
He will be care for by the seven dwarfs,til then, a beautiful princess will kiss and wake him, they shall marry and live happily ever after." A blessing was said. Count Raven held Ida-Rose ' hand,s the dwarfs carries the egg away.The egg is now safe


End file.
